The Love Forever Last
by SoranoKuma
Summary: Part 3 of A World Without You, after Let's Find Each Other Again and Again, Eren. No one has ever understand Levi like Eren do. What he wants, what he needs, what he meant. No one ever understand them better than Eren do at all. And he wants Eren to know his feeling and he wants Eren to marry him as well. Will Eren marry him? Or will Eren run away from him?


Na, Eren. Did you remember when you found me in the park where I used to take my break from the busy world inside my office? I could still remember your beautiful face and the softness of your voice when you called for my names, trying to confirm if it was really me or not, but it turned out that we met again this another world, huh? Ah… You must be thinking that I was really stupid if you ever read this writing of mine, but I was really grateful to be able to be with you again, you know.

Before we crossed our path in the park, did you know that I was thinking what if we didn't cross each other at all in this new world. You must be thinking that I was crazy, but didn't you know that I was worrying a lot. I kept on wondering and wondering in this new place of ours, I kept on wondering if we would cross our path again or not. Nah, I know you won't be able to understand it at all right? My words must be confusing, but what I wanted to say was, what I would do if we didn't see each other again. I was worried; I was so worried that I might not be able to be with you at all. There was an emptiness that I knew inside my heart, only you could fill them in – _only_ you, my dearest.

You wouldn't know that I write all of this with a smile on my face, I smiled like a fool and I knew Hanji would even laughed at me if she ever found out that I was smiling because of something stupid like this. But, I didn't care about that at all.

I smiled. I smiled because I remembered your crying face after you found me sitting around on the park, where I just used to walk by as I didn't care about it at all. I smiled because I remembered the tears that fell from your beautiful green eyes while calling on my name with your soft voice. I was really happy that we were able to cross our path again in this new world, even though I knew that it wouldn't be easy for you and for me, but just knowing that we crossed our path again had already made me so happy, Eren.

Ah, again as I write this my tears are forming in my eyes, but I know those are happy tears as it is about you – it is you that I write about, Eren. Do you know that I have always loved you, Eren? From that time up till now, I have loved you and never once I thought about someone else inside my life except you, my love. It is funny, isn't it? I know that you must be thinking that I had been with someone else before you or something like that, but to tell you the truth, no. I have never been with anyone else at all, even when they confessed to me, I thought nothing but you inside my head.

Yeah, it is funny, but I don't think they know me better than you know me. I always made you do all of my selfish requests before in the previous life, but I never once heard you complained about all of my selfish requests at all. Was it because you were afraid of me? Or was it because you were happy to just do it? Ah, I know those were complicated things that you won't tell me at all, but yeah, I just wanted you to be my first and my end, Eren. I just want you to be my first in my life.

I keep on thanking you, inside of my head, for finding me in this big world where you could have find someone else that will be able to bring you more happiness than I am. Instead, you choose me. You choose me to be able to bring happiness inside of your life, and I feel so honored to do that in this life, you know. I was thinking that if we didn't see each other again in this time, which means you had found someone that was able to make you much happier than I was, but it wasn't true at all. We crossed our path and again, we have fallen for each other again and again. I feel so fortunate that God has given me the opportunity to make you happy in this new world. I'm just so happy to know that, Eren.

I believe that you won't like this, every day I always wake up earlier than you as it is my habit but I would always stare at your beautiful sleeping face beside me, before I would get up and prepares for breakfast and everything else. I just find peace while looking at your face without nightmare that would always disturb you before. I just love looking at that sleeping form of yours, you would hug me before I could get up and I would always give you kisses before I get up from the your warm presence beside me. I love looking at those drowsy green eyes filled with confusion in the early morning where I would always use them for my own advantage. I just love everything about you, you know that Eren?

After I finished dressing up for work, you would always walk to me with only your boxer and t-shirt on. You would hug me from behind and keep on saying _'I love you'_ to me while still being drowsy. I just couldn't stand your back hug at all and I would always pull you to face me before you can hug me again. I would just stand there, hugging you back and kissing your forehead with affection inside.

You know that I can't express myself very well, but in some way, you always understand what I want to say to you through all of my actions. I wonder how you can always understand me so well, because others are always mistaking it for something else. However, _you_, yes you… You always understand them even when I'm not explaining things to you at all, yet you always understand it. Sometimes, I'm just curious about it – about how you are always able to understand me so well, when others are always mistaking it for something else. I guess, it must be because of the past, huh?

I remembered when you were doing your laundry in headquarter with the other 104th squad, you putting up the white sheets and the wind was blowing at that time too. You didn't know that I was there as you were so busy with the laundry, but when the wind was blowing to your way and the sheets were covering you… I couldn't shake the thoughts of you looking like a bride in the wedding ceremony.

You must be laughing at me or maybe, you are blushing so hard right now. But, just for you to know, you always looks good at everything you wear and it makes me want you to wear the wedding dress for our wedding now. Eren, you know, I'm laughing to right now. I'm chuckling to my own self about how silly I am, but to tell you the truth, I want you to wear them after I propose you in later. I just love you. I love you too much that I can't express my feeling enough with words. _I love you, Eren._

* * *

Today is the day. Today is the day of my proposal to you, my Love. You know, I'm worrying that things wouldn't go the way I want it to be at all. What if I look stupid in front of your eyes and in front of the others? What if I make mistakes that will make you embarrassed? And, this is the most worrisome out of all… What if you say _no_ as your answer to me? I'm so scared that you will reject me after all. I don't know what I should do if you say no to me at all. I'm so afraid that my nightmare will come and haunt me, you know. But, I don't want to care about it at all right now. I just wanted to have you back again. I just wanted to _have_ you back in these arms once more, Eren.

I promise I will never let you go at all. I want us to be together for a long time, for such a long time till deaths do us apart, Eren. Till _death_ do us apart. I will love you again and again, in the next live. I will love you again and again till you're tired of me, Eren. I will spoil you until you're sick of it. I will spoil you again and again, even if you don't want it at all, Eren. Even if you don't want it at all – I will do it, I will still do it until you're sick of it. I will do it until you are sick of it – of my _love_, Eren.

* * *

So, today I promised to go with you to the supermarket that you always go to every week to for our weekly shopping. You said that you wanted to have a nice dinner with me once in a while and you asked me to help you with cooking too even though you alone is a good at cooking. I'm not complaining about me helping you for cooking, but I just wanted you to know that you're just good at cooking and your food always taste good. You might remember there were times when I told you that your foods were terrible, although in the end, I still ate it and even asked for more.

Ah…see, you are making me talking about unnecessary things again. All those things that I remember from you and your beautiful self – the only person who_ accepted_ me as who I am. Before, there were several girls confessed to me, telling me that they like me and stuffs, but you know…I rejected them and after they saw my real personality, my clean freak self, and they didn't even came near me anymore. I know that not many people that could accept you as who you are, but again, you are still there…

You are still there and still accepts me as who I am again and again, every single time. Sometimes, I keep on wondering why you're still there for me. You deserve a better happiness than being here with me, you know that Eren? You deserve a better happiness than being here with me at all, yet you still choose to be with me again. Why, Eren? Why? I keep on asking myself for the reason, but I bet you don't even know why, right? I don't know too, Eren. But I do know that I _love_ you so much.

* * *

"Eren…" I called your name after you finish putting all the groceries on table before sorting it out.

You look at me and answer my calling with a little hummed only as if that I could understand all of your hums that you have always given to me. You smile after you finish answering me with your hums and start to sort out the things that we bought from the supermarket.

"Do you want to go somewhere after we finished our dinner?" I asked you because I have no clue about where to go – about where to go for me to _propose _you.

You look at me with your gorgeous emerald eyes and accept my invitation even though you are still wondering where we should go as well. I keep on thinking about going to see the city from above, somewhere like observatory as I think that you might like it. Since, it involves an average distance for driving, which could make Levi prepared good enough for his 'big thing' that was about to happen soon.

All that could wish for is for you to say _'yes'_ or something that resembles it, but I'm also prepared for the worst thing to happen too. I'm prepared for you to say _no_ to my proposal or something even worse than that. All I could have hoped for is for you to be happy with and _without_ me inside your life – inside your _world_.

Then when you are happy, I will still be there to look out for you. I will still be there to look out for you, even if it hurts me so much that I might want to give up everything that I have just for you – just for _you_, my dear. Although, I know that is not what you want me to do, but…I, just, couldn't help it at all, since you are the only person that knows me better than I know myself – you _are _the only person, Eren.

Even if you rejected my proposal, it is okay, Eren – it is okay. That means, you are still not convince about me and you are still looking for someone out there who is much better than me. It is okay, Eren…it is okay. I will not hate you for that matter at all, Eren…since I can't even bring myself to hate you at all – _at all_, Eren. For, I love you too much, Eren – I just _love_ you too much, Eren that I can't bring myself to hate you at all.

* * *

After we finished our dinner, we are finally driving to the observatory hill, where we could just observe the whole city and be together for this important things that is about to happen soon. I was really nervous, you know Eren. As you sit beside me while I'm driving, you keep on asking me why do I suddenly wanted to go there, but do you think I can just tell you right away?

I wish I could, I really wish I could, but no… No, I can't at all. I wanted to do properly up there where I can completely tell you about how I feel and everything, just _everything_ Eren. I want you to know everything even if you think it is weird; I just want you to know about them all.

As we are getting nearer and nearer to our destination, I feel like I can have a panic attack as soon as possible but I want us to make a good memory for both of us, Eren. Ah, if you could feel how nervous I am right now, you might probably think that I'm crazy or I'm just joking with you but really, I'm just so nervous, Eren. What your answer will be or will you reject me? I guess, I really have to find out tonight and right now, in this place.

I just love you, Eren. I just _love_ you so much, Eren. I just wanted you to know that, Eren.

* * *

As we park our car, you go out from the car being so excited about the city view at night and leaving me behind as you run to the park where you can see the view clearly. I'm happy to be able to make you excited like this, I don't even know you have never seen this before or else, but this is such a warm feeling to be able to see your loved one being so happy with whatever you do for them. It is warm, Eren. It _is_ warm…

I take a deep breath as I go out from the car, leaving the comfortable seat after taking your long-forgotten scarf and I bet, you are now shivering in cold because of it. I don't even know why I love you, Eren. You are clumsy, reckless, and loud just like a child, but I guess that is the reason I love you. You make me feel something that I won't get from anyone else at all.

I love to see your clumsy side, you know. How you would slipped on the floor even though there is nothing there at all. How you cry when something you couldn't handle comes to get in your way and after that, you raise again. You just never give up easily in life and I think, that is the only good things from you. Ah… You will be mad when you find out about this later, but I love you. I _love_ you and that's it. I don't think I can ever just forget you so easily at all.

In the past, the situation was so harsh and it was impossible for us to be together. But, I have always observed you from far, your smile, your determination, the light within your eyes. All of them were beautiful, even when you were stained with the titan's blood; you were still beautiful for me. I treasured the time when I cuddled you and you asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell you at all for sure. I treasured the last time we spent on the beach too, you looked happy and played with those salty water before you died – _before_ you died…in my own hand.

Then again, it was all in the past… And now, we are in the future where I can and I believe that I can make you happy this time, Eren. There will be no more sadness that is not necessary at all. In this time, I just want to make you happy. I will make you happy, Eren. _I will_…

* * *

You're looking at the night sky and back again, looking at the light of the city from above. It is a cold night, but it doesn't really feel cold when I'm with you at all. Maybe it's because of your warm smile that always greeted me every single time and every single day, even right now too. I just love you, Eren. I really do…

Ah… Again, the attack is coming to greet me as I'm watching you, looking at the stars high above the sky with those glittering eyes of yours. I feel the urge to tell it to you, but at the same time, I'm also afraid that your answer might be different from what I've been hoping for.

Eren…Really, you just don't know how scared I am right now. Just how nervous I am right now, I think I might get another panic attack just because of this, you know. The 'Corporal' that you know before has, now, become such a coward person. So cowardly when it comes to things like this, just a simple things like this.

I truly apologize, Eren, when I told you before that I didn't believe in love at all, that love was just a simple and unnecessary thing to have. However, now, I'm the one who is having problem with it. Getting all nervous and scared just because of something the past 'Corporal' would say as an unimportant thing. You are allowed to laugh at me, that's okay because it is the truth, Eren. I'm just to coward to say something like this in front of you, but at the same time, I want you to know – to know how I feel, Eren. To know how much I love you, Eren. I love you just too much that words might not be able to express it at all. I love you. I just love you…

And I wish that you would say those words back to me again, Eren.

"Marry me, Eren."

"Huh?" he replied me in confusion and disbelief for what I said to him before.

I smile at him, knowing how slow he can be at some time. I kneel on the ground as he kept on watching me. I take out the ring that I have prepared for him on my pocket all these time.

"Will you marry me, Eren?" I repeat my words again for him to hear them clearly.

"Will you stay with me for better and for worst, Eren?" I asked him as I see his face started to get red and tears brimming on his eyes while he tries to hide them all from me.

I just stay there for a moment with smile on my face as I have never thought that I would be able to say this to him – to the person whom I have _loved_ all along.

Then, after a few minutes passed, I heard a faint _yes_ came to greet me. I look up to him as he open his face again for me to see with his hand holding my hand.

"Yes, Levi." Again the answer comes out from his lips.

"Yes, I will. I will marry you, Levi." He said to me as my eyes opened up in surprised and smile forming on my face.

The answer came out and it was a yes – it was a _yes. _It is a relief for me as I had been expecting anything worst to happen, but instead, none of them came out at all.

I take his right hand and slowly put the silver ring on his ring finger. I stand up and smile to him as I touch his cold face to wipe the tears that fall down from his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, Eren." I told him as I wipe his tears off from his beautiful face.

He looks at me with a smile on his face, the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Thank you for finding me." Again I thanked him for all the things he has done for me.

I hug him close to my body as he keeps on crying on my shoulder – _happy _tears.

"Thank you for choosing me again and again, Eren." He looks at me with a smile on his face as the tears had become dried.

His beautiful smile is the only thing I could see as he says…

"I love you too, Levi." He paused his sentence for a moment before he could continue it again.

"I will always love you…" as we kiss each other in the cold night – in the _warm_ night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready, Eren?" as Hanji comes inside the room where Eren is standing near the big mirror in the white dress on him, just like what his _soon-to-be_ husband wants him to be.

Eren turned around to look at the fine woman in the red dress with smile on her face, looking at him from behind. He is not ready for everything yet, he is afraid that he might forget his sentence and make a fool out of himself in front there. He doesn't want to embarrass Levi in front of anyone at all but it only resulted something more, he becomes more nervous that he should be.

"Are you nervous, Eren?" she asked him again as she come closer to him to help him move with his wedding dress.

Eren could only nod at her question as he doesn't want to ruin his own wedding too. In his mind, everything seems to be difficult especially when he is nervous and right at this very moment, it is difficult.

"You're just doing fine, Eren. Shall we go now, _Levi's Beautiful Queen_?" she asked him with her hand offering to him, as if she was offering him to dance with her. She didn't mean to be sarcastic at all, but sometimes, it is better to tease someone who is nervous to make them relax, right?

He took the hand before they could get out from the room to the place where he should be.

_The Chapel_

* * *

Levi is standing in front of the altar, facing towards the door as he is waiting for his _soon-to-be_ wife to come and be there with him soon. He is just standing there, waiting for Eren while keep on tidying his white suit as he doesn't want to look like a fool in front of his beloved one – his _beloved_ Eren.

After waiting for a few minutes, he hears the sound of door being opened and he quickly knew that someone he is waiting for is there – _is there _to meet him.

He finally sees Eren in his white wedding dress with white-transparent veil covering his beautiful face. Eren is walking slowly, trying to find balance with the mid-heels that is not showing at all as he doesn't want to wear the high-heels as he would slip as soon as he tried walking with it. However, even without the high-heels, Eren is beautiful. He is gorgeous and nothing can tell Levi otherwise as he is just _so in love_ with this lovely person in front of him.

As soon as Eren is standing beside him, they begin the ceremony as Eren keeps on looking at the floor, trying to hide his blushing face after seeing his handsome soon-to-be husband beside of him. Although, he is still nervous but it slowly gone away as soon as he sees Levi's face as if there is something that make him calm down without being told at all when he sees Levi.

"I, _Levi_, take you, _Eren Jaeger_, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The vow had been spoken, the vow that would tie them together – together in sickness, in health, in sadness and in happiness. The vow that would always tie them together, no matter how far they are going to go at all.

Levi is facing Eren as he spoke the vow and now, it is his turn to say it back to him. To say the _promise_ back to him.

"I, _Eren Jaeger_, take you, _Levi_, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." As soon as he finished his words, Levi opens the veil that has been covering his face for all this time.

Eren knows that Levi is happy, he is happy to know that Eren is now a part of him – a part of his _world_. He is happy to know that Eren will be there for him as he always is and he is grateful, he is _grateful_ for Eren to choose him again in this new world as he is going to make sure that Eren will get his happiness together with him – _their _happiness.

Levi kiss Eren as his wife is, now, tearing up with happiness inside of him while smiling to him. They could hear the crowds cheering for their happiness and this time, he will make sure that both of them are going to be happy together.

_They are going to be happy together – till deaths do them apart._

* * *

**OMG! Finally it's done! I'm sorry that this is kinda confusing. Please tell me what what you think of this one-shot! :D**

**And this is for my beautiful, wonderful, awesome and sweetest friend Ashley! 3**

**This is my present for you. I know this is nothing at all, but I just want to tell you that you're awesome and strong!**

**I love ya! :D**

**- SoranoKuma**


End file.
